Skybrine: The Beginning
by ScrewDonka
Summary: Sky the Kid, ruler of the land of Minecraftia, general of his army, best friend of Deadlox. Very lucky person if you asked me. What could go wrong with his life? But one day, when the battle was going on, he was defeated. Only accepting a mysterious power from a monster can help him now. Hero or Devil. What a decision. And only one chance to choose wisely.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**_Note from writer: Weeeelll then.. This is my first fanfic ever xD The story is based around youtubers from TeamCrafted especially SkyDoesMinecraft. Please respect that I'm not native english speaker. I'm still learning xD If you'll find any mistakes, please tell me what I did wrong :D So ye. Enjoy reading 3_**

_We are screwed_

That was first thought that came into my head. The army in front of us was about 3 times bigger and all of them had enchanted iron swords with gold armor. We had usual iron and half of us had no armor . Our situation wasn't as good as we thought.

'So, Sky, what should we do then?' asked me boy with dark-brown hair, one eye was glittering amber, second covered. On his head were shiny green headphones, he was wearing white shirt and grey jeans, purple bracelets on his wrist. He was smiling to me cheerfully with excitement is his voice. Deadlox. Ty. My best friend and colonel of our army.

'I dunno. They're pretty strong today after all'

'Ow, come on! I wanna fight' He said with puppy eyes.

I couldn't stop but smiled. Only he could tell me that kind of sentence in our situation. I laughed.

'Ok then. EVRYBODY TO YOUR WEAPONS!' I shouted while raising my budder sword which reflected in my light brown iris. I was wearing my favourite lucky gray blouse and of course my golden medallion.

'WE CAN WIN THIS! WE WERE PREPARING FOR MONTHS TO WIN THIS BATTLE! DO NOT BE SCARED OF THEM. They're just squids. ' I ended with banana smile on my mouth. 'Ty do your thing now'

'Ready? Set. GO!'

And when he shouted we ran out to meet our opponent. Nothing could go wrong. First swords met and then..

_We're losing_

Like really hard. Half of my soldiers were dead and an arrow was stuck in my right leg. I spotted Ty in the middle of the battle. He wasn't injured at all. He's such a good fighter.

Last thing I saw before I blacked out was sword in my chest.

_Is that nether?. My whole body hurts as hell. I can't be dead. Dead people do not feel anything as far as I know. I can still hear fighting also. What is going on?_

**I can tell you**_**.**__ Strange voice popped out in my head_

_Huh? Who are you!? How can you read in my mind!?_

**I can do a lot more. Open your eyes mortal.**

I slowly looked up.

'Holy budder!' I shouted with fear.

In front of me stood men wearing bright blue t-shirt and dark pants. But the thing that scared me wasn't his clothes. It was his eyes. Bright white eyes. With no pupils. Herobrine.

**I can help you win this battle. Before all of your friends are dead. Do you want it?**

'Is that a trick?' I was so suspicious. Herobrine offering help? Can't be.

**I can give you power to defeat every single enemy of yours. You would be invincible. Just give me your hand.**

That's definitely some kind of trick right there.

'Suuuure and I won't be corrupted and kill my friends. Yeah I TOTALLY believe you..' I rolled my eyes. I wasn't scared that he can kill me in any second. I was bleeding out on the ground. Almost dead but still alive.

**You will be dead in less than 1 hour. You won't help your friends. I should have just live you. Helpless. But you are strong Sky the Kid. You do not want your army to lose their king. I am feeling it with all of my senses. You have a choice. Die or live. What is your answer?**

I gave him my hand. In that moment he exploded.

'What the…?' I didn't have a chance to end my question. Ashes of Herobrine entered into me. I looked down to see that I'm levitating. I felt so much pain but I couldn't scream.

Suddenly everything stopped moving. I was confused. I listened for any sound but I heard nothing. Only my breath.

_Wait. I can't hear my heartbeat._

I quickly checked for my pulse. My eyes widened. My heart wasn't beating.

'Why am I alive?' I asked myself. Unexpectedly I got an answer. Last words I heard from Herobrine.

**Listen kiddo. Now you have my power. You are immortal, heart is no longer needed. You can choose your destiny. Demon or Hero. But your decision cannot be changed. Thanks to you I can finally rest in peace. Farewell Sky the Kid. New Herobrine.**


	2. Chapter 2: Power

Disbelief.

That was the only thing that I felt after he left. I tried to call him once more to explain what have just happened. But I was given no response. He was gone.

'But why me?' I asked myself quietly. He said that I'm strong or something. But it does not fit me. I'm not strong or powerful. Today's battle is an example. Wait..

'The Battle!' I hit my head with my fist. How could I forget? I'm crying in forest while my friends are dying.

I quickly got up on my feet and rushed through the forest. Soon enough I could hear noises of the fight. When I arrived on the edge of the forest, I lifted my hand to catch luck from my medallion. I looked at it and.. it was glowing!

'What the..?' I raised it closer to my face 'NO!'

Talisman fell to the ground of my hand. It reflected my eyes and showed me something I definitely wasn't prepared to see.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! Why.. why my eyes..? Ok, Sky, calm down. Just look at it again and you'll see nothing but your usual bronze.' I tried but hesitated 'Come on you're not supposed to be a chicken. I'm sort of king after all.'

With those words I sighed and pulled out my budder sword (which somehow was still in my scabbard) to have better view. My fears were true. I'm a weirdo with goldish white eyes without pupils. Excellent. Just wonderful! Everyone will think that I'm possessed by a monster. Which is true in some way. But not by a monster. Just by his stupid power of immortality and Notch know what else.

Not having much to do I put back glowing medallion on my neck. I looked once more on it to see my spooky eyeballs but surprisingly I didn't. White glimmer was gone.

'Hey, that's good!' I laughed while standing up. I must have had hallucinations. Then I heard something that froze my whole body. Shouting Deadlox.

'SKY PLEASE HELP ME!' In his voice was so much fear. Like if he was dying.

I spotted him in a middle of laying corpses and ran there immediately. He was surrounded by at least 20 squids and anyone friendly. Ty glanced at me with begging look. He forced himself to do one more smite with his emerald sword. Then he fell. I panicked.

'TY YOU DON'T DARE DYING ON ME!' I felt anger filling me. I drew my sword ready to fight every single enemy that was on my way. As I raised it my hands started glowing. But in that moment I just didn't care. I had to save my friend.

'INCOMING!' and with that scream my Rage was on. I literally swept them from the ground. No one could fight me. Not that day. My arms and legs were perfectly synchronized. It felt like dancing. I didn't need to think about my moves. Squids were like flies to me. Annoying but harmless. Their armor meant nothing. My sword was too strong.

Finally I beat the last opponent and realized something about my location. My eyes widened. I was levitating few inches above grass. I tried to move but I lost balance and fell on my knees. Whatever. Hopefully Ty didn't see it…

'Wait, where is Ty?' I asked myself and rushed toward the place where I last saw him. How did I forget about him? After all he was the purpose I..

'What have I just done?' dreadful thoughts hit at once. I've just… I've just killed an army by myself. But, how?

My considerations were stopped when I found head wearing green headphones under squid's corpses.

'Ty! Ow my Notch, can you hear me?!' I pulled his out on free piece of grass 'Please, answer me!' I shook his arms

'Deadlox..?' tears stared rolling down my face

_Cough, cough_

'Sky…? Where am I? Are we both dead…?'

'Don't scare me like that again' I hugged him. 'I thought you were dead for a second'

I looked at him carefully. He was bleeding from few places but he seemed alright. Well, good enough to live I think.

He rolled his eyes

'You really think they can get rid of me that easily?' He smiled but suddenly he lost his breath 'What happened there?

'Um, you know.., erm.. You were fighting well? And then I just killed a few which lasted? _I'm such a horrible liar_

Fortunately he was too tired to hear untruth in my words.

'Ow well then how about we go back to our base? I'm feeling bad. Everything hurts'

Then he passed out


	3. Chapter 3: What it takes

**A/N Erm... Sorry bout that x3 I didn't check if it's good or nah and it kind of ( LOTS OF DUH ) messed up... sowwy . Now it's fixed! (I hope)**

**Anyway, now with the chapter!**

I can't. I just can't. It's like every part of me is slowly dying. He said that heart is no longer needed. Well I don't agree with him about that.  
>When person is suffocating it clearly means something's wrong.<br>I'm not sure if a man should be suffocating with the power of immortality.  
>But hey guess what?!<br>I think you actually can lol.  
>I'm okay with it thou. As long as it can keep me from going insane, I can die all day.<br>In the middle of my thoughts sudden realization came to my head. Tyler. He will die without help.  
>I don't know what caused it, metal slap or kick on my face, but all of the pain stopped and I was able to breath again.<br>Great, now what?  
>Ow yeah, duh, help Ty you moron.<br>But how?  
>I stood up and looked down at Ty's limp body.<br>At least he's still breathing.  
>Slowly, I took him up bridal style and looked around. All I saw was just squids bodies. But farther away...<br>'Sky!' familiar voice shouted and 3 small humanoid forms ran down the hill in my direction.  
>Bacca, mudkip and an astronaut. My 3 best captains and best friends.<br>'Over here!' I called to them. Soon enough they were standing and panting next to me. First to speak was the bacca, Jerome.  
>'Sky...*pant*... biggums, what...*pant*... for Notch's sake...*pant*...happened?! Your soldiers told us that you called retreat and then were -'<br>'Killed, I know, I thought it was the end of me.' I looked down at my boots. I can't tell them the truth.  
>'So what REALLY happened to you?' Jason, the astronaut, asked me while taking of his space helmet.<br>'Um.. - I stuttered - well... You know, squids, as stupid as they are, surrounded me and tackled to the ground. I think they thought I was going to die from my injuries and...'  
>'What injuries? You seem very much okay... or are you?' Quentin, the mudkip, looked at me concerned.<br>Welp I'm screwed.  
>'So... I... About that... - quick Sky think - I think I got... Notch's blessing..?'<br>'You got what?' they looked confused.  
>But I got it.<br>'Remember how in the old tales brave people sometimes got healed by some strange force? I think that it was what happened to me, as weird as it sounds.'  
>'Huh, you know, it's actually possible! Because like what, we ARE the good guys in our war, right? Perharps we finally got some help from the Guardians?!'<br>'Mudkip, please, not again, it's not a time for your stories.' Jerome rolled his eyes.  
>'But they are not stories! They are facts!' Quentin crossed his arms.<br>'Guys please it's not the time!' Jason looked down at my arms 'What happened to general Deadlox?'  
>'I told you to not call me that' a muffled voice answered before I could say something.<br>'Tyler? Are you alright?' I asked him.  
>'Every single part of my body hurts but yeah, I think I'm fine.' he said and tried to touch his back. His eyes widened.<br>'Whoa, careful there. We need to pull this thing out of you first. Guys do you know where we can find the nearest healer?' I looked back at the captains.  
>'Yeah, it's not that far from here, we'll show you.'<br>They led us through the destroyed battlefield to what looked like temporary campsite at the edge of the forest. I was walking first with Ty, who fell asleep again, so it wasn't long until first soldiers saw me. None of them said anything to me directly but I could hear them wispering.  
>'King Sky?' 'How is he alive?' 'Is this really him?' 'What happened to the general...'<br>It seems like I have better hearing now too.

The healer's tent was in the middle of the camp. When we finally entered, disgusting smell hit our noses. The smell of blood and sweat.  
>Just a normal day for our people.<br>'King Sky? How can I help you?' one of the healers asked me.  
>'Your general was badly injured in a battle and he needs medical help immediately. Can you help him?' I asked, pointing at Ty with my eyes.<br>'We'll do what we can' he said and showed us to an empty bed.  
>'Put him right there, I'll call for mr Seto.' he said and walked away.<br>'Seto?' Jason looked at me concerned 'Isn't he the sorcerer?' he asked.  
>'When it comes to high tier soldiers, it is me who helps them' a silent voice came from behind us 'I know it's not fair but my power is very limited.'<br>'Seto! Nice to see you again! How is it going?' Jerome asked. He and Seto have always been close friends.  
>'Not bad, not good. Would be better if we didn't lose so many souls today' Seto looked at me. I tried to avoid his gaze.<br>'But what is done, is done. I'll better help your friend here now.' he looked at me again 'You should go and talk to your army. They thought you were dead. They need their king. Now even more than ever.'  
>'I suppose you're right' I sighed and stood up 'Jerome, Quentin. We're leaving. Jason, stay with Tyler in case he wakes up'<br>'Yessir!' Jason laughed.  
>We waved him goodby and walked outside.<br>Ow boy, it's gonna be interesting.

**I HAVE NO REGRETS IM A LAZY BUTT**  
><strong>I sat down yesterday and deleted first version of this chapter. Then I wrote this. Enjoy.<strong>  
><strong>I'm too lazy to get my butt to do something more productive xd<strong>  
><strong>Sorry it took me so long :c<strong>


End file.
